1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly for a sunshade. In particular, the present invention relates to a base assembly that can be used with sunshade posts of various diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a sunshade 1 with a conventional base 12. FIG. 2 is an enlarged sectional view of the base 12 in FIG. 1. The base 12 is attached to a lower end of a post 11 of the sunshade 1 for supporting the sunshade 1 in an upright position. The base 12 includes a main portion 121 that is a disc-like member made of cast iron and a sleeve 122 fixed on top of the main portion 121. The lower portion 123 of the post 11 is placed into the sleeve 122, and two screws 124 are extended through screw holes (not labeled) of the sleeve 122 to be in frictional contact with an outer periphery of the lower portion of the post 11. The sunshade 1 is thus kept in an upright position.
Spacers (not shown) are often attached to an underside of the main portion 121 for preventing the main portion 121 from rusting. However, the padding members are apt to be disengaged from the main portion 121 and thus lost. Further, when the canopy of the sunshade 1 is in an opened state, the sunshade 1 is apt to fall down when subject to strong winds. To avoid falling down of the sunshade 1, the weight of the base 12 must be increased, which increases the burden of moving the base 12. Attachment of an additional weight to the underside of the base 12 has been proposed, yet this involves placing the bulky base 12 down to a horizontal position before attachment of the additional weight and moving the base 12 (which is now heavier) back to the upright position, which is troublesome and laborious.